


Just Dessert

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: Richard Madden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: This is 100% porn without plot. Inspired by said pic in which *someone* replied “Richard Madden on his knees, looking up to you silently asking to eat his dessert.” I won’t lie that someone was me. Writing credit really goes to Amanda as she gave me quite a bit of it as she continued going on about my original statement, I just made it prettier.





	Just Dessert

You walked into your home after your date. The two of you decided to skip out on dessert as you told him “he could have all the dessert he wanted at home.” You closed the door and slammed him against it as soon as you could. His brows furrowed as you placed your hand on his throat. You could see the surprise in his eyes as he hit the wall his mouth slightly agape. He thought he was going to be in control tonight after your comments at dinner. You confirmed it was okay, he nodded eyes full of intensity. You reached down to rub him through his pants painfully slow as you moved to press your forearm against his neck, placing your face inches from his. You breathed in his scent, could feel his heart beating in his neck against your arm, this is how you liked him.

Richard tried to lean forward to kiss you but it only caused you to push against him harder. He let out a weak whimper at the force, spurring you on causing his brow to furrow even more than it already was, if that even was possible. He didn’t notice at the time but you had undone the button of his pants, unzipped them, and were now stroking him at an agonizingly slow rate. He pushed his hips up to try and force you to speed up. You tutted, “Uh uh only good boys get off tonight.” A murmur of “yes mam” struggled to escape his throat as his hips stilled. “Good boy.” You replied, speeding up ever so slightly. As you gained speed his eyes shut, “look at me..” you leaned in and whispered into his ear sending a shiver down his spine with every word. His eyes opened as you moved back in front of him, dark and full of lust. You pulled your hand away from his hard cock, “On your knees.” you commanded.

You felt him start to slide down the wall as you released your arm from his neck, and he fell down to his knees looking up to you with a silent plea asking if it was okay. You nodded, telling him to go on, as he undid you pants slowly sliding them down your legs. He moved the lace covering you to the side and slid a finger along your folds. You were already wet from the sounds he made as you worked him over. His head dipped down and his tongue lapped at your sex as a finger slid in you.

You let out a moan slipping one hand in his hair to pull him closer as the other grabbed at his shoulder to help balance you as he propped your leg over his other shoulder giving him the perfect angle. He always knew how to work you just right. You rested your forehead against the wall pushing your hips into him. “f-fuck baby. Keep at it and it won’t be long until I soak that beard of yours.” He hummed in agreement causing the heat inside you to build as his tongue moved faster against you. He slowly pulled you to the floor only removing his mouth from you when he absolutely had to. There you were laying in the middle of your entry, his head between your legs, beard rubbing against your thighs as he brought you to the edge.

He crawled up to you as you came down from your high, still stroking your clit. He slipped his arm under you as you arched your back and brought his mouth to your ear. “Please don’t let that be the only time I see you come undone on me tonight. Please.”


End file.
